The Favor
by Meleigha
Summary: A day or so of Brennan and Parker. Oh Booth shows up too. Hope you enjoy and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

_I've posted this story on other sites, so you may/may not recognize it. Anywhoo...read, enjoy, and review. _

_No, I don't own Bones. _

The Favor

3:30 pm Thursday Afternoon

Brennan sat at her desk staring at the pile of paperwork before her. She had been working all day on the endless pile, but to her dismay it didn't look any smaller. Releasing a sigh, she turned her attention to the clock on the wall.

"3:30," she whispered.

She secretly hoped that it was already five o'clock so she could leave, but no such luck. Slumping down in her chair and grabbing the next piece of paper, she began scribbling answers to the repetitive questions.

A half hour passed and Brennan once again looked at the clock.

"Ah, 4:00,' she yawned.

The day had crept by knowing that Booth would not appear at her doorway with a new case in hand. Usually the anticipation of his arrival sped the day along, but she survived today and she would survive tomorrow. Rebecca was out of town on a business trip and Booth jumped at the opportunity to take Parker for a few extra days and an extra weekend. Brennan missed him, although she would never admit it to him at least not directly.

Trudging into the paper pile once again, her focus was interrupted with the ringing of her cell.

"Brennan," she answered already knowing who was on the other end.

"Bones, it me Booth," he stated. "I've got a favor to ask."

"What?" she questioned.

"Cullen just called me in for a meeting and I was wondering if Parker could stay with you at the Jeffersonian until I'm done?" he pleaded.

"Sure," she replied, "I've been looking for an excuse out of this paperwork."

"Thanks Bones," his smile radiating in his voice, "We'll be there in about 10 minutes."

Brennan decided to finish the paper she was working on before Parker showed up. Suddenly the monotony wasn't as bad.

Placing the finished paper in its folder, Brennan looked up to see Booth strolling toward her office with Parker in tow.

"Thanks, Bones," he said before reaching her at her door, "I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't an emergency."

She flashed him a smile, "I know, but really, Booth, I don't mind."

Bending down to his son, Booth handed Parker his backpack.

"Be good for Dr. Bones, okay Bub?" Booth questioned.

"I will," Parker stated.

Booth stood up and placed a hand on Brennan's forearm. She saw the concern in his eyes and the dread of leaving him.

"He'll be fine, I promise," she said with a smile.

Returning the smile, he rubbed his hand over Parker's head.

"I'll be back soon," he said turning for the door.

"Looks like it's just you and me," she said taking Parker's backpack.

"Yep," he replied.

Tossing his backpack onto her couch, she returned her attention to the four year old.

"Well, what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Can we look at the dinosaurs?" he pleaded.

Giving him a wink, "I was hoping you'd ask me that."

Parker was walking along side as they made their way through the lab and Brennan would look down from time to time keeping a check on him. As they approached the stairs, Brennan felt a very small hand intertwine his fingers into hers. She looked down; smiling at the blonde curls bouncing with each step.

Brennan was convinced they had explored every corner of the dinosaur exhibit and her feet were yelling their disapproval. Glancing down at her watch, she realized they needed to be heading back to her office.

"Parker," she stated, "we need to head back. Your daddy will be back any minute."

"Okay, Dr. Bones, I'm ready," he skipped back to her side sliding his hand back into hers.

Parker talked nonstop on the journey back to her office. He asked endless questions about every specimen in the museum. Brennan was amazed at his curiosity and answered every question with just as much enthusiasm.

Arriving back at her office, Brennan was surprised not to see Booth waiting for them. 'Meeting must have taken longer than planned,' she thought.

"Would you like to color a picture of some of the dinosaurs we saw today while we wait on your daddy?" she asked excitedly.

"You bet!" Parker exclaimed.

He grabbed his backpack and pulled out a sketchpad and crayons. Kneeling down by the coffee table, his hands began quick work of the mysterious figures they had explored earlier. She sat down on the couch watching his fascination and nodding her approval as he worked.

Parker had completed a drawing of a Triceratops, and was working on his Stegosaurus when Brennan's cell began ringing.

"Hey Booth," she answered.

"Hey," he sighed, his voice was filled with disappointment and frustration. "I've got a problem."

"What?" there was a worried tone to her voice.

"Cullen has appointed me as FBI liaison to a new Home Land Security case that is being investigated," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh?" she answered a bit confused and concerned.

"Agent Munoz usually fills this role, but is out sick so I'm the lucky duck," he continued.

"I don't know what that means," she replied.

"I'm taking this case," he stated, "and it looks like I'm going to be here all night,"

"Parker?" she asked.

"Would you mind?" he pleaded.

"Of course not," she answered.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Really," she stated.

"Bones, you are a life saver. I know, I know. You don't know what that means," he chuckled.

"Yes I do," she replied, "but I don't know why you are calling me a piece of candy."

He gave another laugh, "I just mean you're really helping me out and thank you."

"It's not a problem. I'll talk to you later, okay?" she replied.

"Okay," he answered.

She looked down at the busy four year old, as he was finishing up his latest picture.

"Parker, how would you like to spend the night with me?" she asked playing with the blonde curls.

"What about daddy?" he asked in a disappointed tone.

"Well.." she stumbled to find the words, "There's some bad guys and…"

"And daddy is the best at catching bad guys," Parker interrupted.

"You bet he is," she answered smiling.

"Can we call him to tell him goodnight?" he asked.

"Of course we can," she answered packing up his backpack and grabbing her bag.

_ If you liked it, I have another chapter waiting to post. Let me know. :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for your replies. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 2

As the two strolled out of the Jeffersonian, Brennan was silently giving herself a pep talk. 'You can do this,' she thought, 'Just try to remember it's like dealing with a smaller version of Booth. Well that settles what's for supper….Mac and Cheese!'

When they reached her car, she opened the passenger's door for Parker and flipped back the front seat.

"Huh, Dr. Bones," Parker hesitated, "What about my booster seat?"

"Hum," she stated biting her bottom lip as she looked around the parking lot. Seeing Dr. Goodman, she felt relieved.

"Dr. Brennan," he announced as he moved toward her, "I see you have a young Agent Booth with you."

"Booth had a meeting with Cullen and I'm watching Parker for the night," she replied.

"That sounds wonderful," he interjected, "so why such the distressed look?"

"Well, it seems I'm fresh out of booster seats," she answered.

"Ah, I see," he stated walking around to the back driver's side door.

Pressing the lock release and opening the door, Dr. Goodman pulled out a tan colored booster seat.

"I don't believe I'll be in dire need of this within the next 24 hours or so," he explained handing the seat to Brennan.

Brennan looked puzzled for a moment and then remembered. Dr. Goodman saw the realization cross her face.

"Twins," he stated.

"Yes, I remember now," she replied. "Thank you Dr. Goodman."

Placing the borrowed seat into the back, Brennan stepped aside so Parker could weasel his way in. Brennan reached into the back, latched Parker's seat belt, and closed the door. Dr. Goodman was watching with fascination as Brennan went about the whole process like a pro.

"Dr. Brennan," Goodman began, "Not intending on prying, but you know children can be quite the challenge."

Brennan cocked her head not fully understanding where Goodman was going with this conversation.

"Meaning," he continued, "What do you have planned for supper?"

"Mac and Cheese," she replied matter-of-factly.

Goodman let out an amused laugh as he patted her shoulder, "Good choice, good choice."

Brennan walked around the car pleased that her decision-making skills seemed to be in Dr. Goodman's approval.

Situating herself into the driver's seat, she adjusted the rearview mirror in order to see Parker. He was busy playing with two toy dinosaurs that were apparently fighting one another. She gave a smile as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Mentally she was going over a checklist of the night's events to ensure she didn't miss any important detail.

She began her mental list, 'First, dinner – Mac and Cheese, check. Second, dessert – Crap! No problem, we'll stop at the market on our way home. Third, snack – popcorn, check. Fourth, bath, check. Fifth, bed – pajamas, Crap! Okay, Okay…stop at Booth's first. Sixth, breakfast – we'll pick up cereal at the market.'

Hoping that she had figured out most of the possible crises, she was actually feeling more comfortable. Checking again on Parker through the rearview mirror, she noticed him staring out the window.

"Parker?" she questioned, "You okay?"

"Yeah," he answered, "Just miss daddy."

"Tell you what," she began, "We've got to go by your daddy's to pick you up some clean clothes and pajamas. Why don't we call him while we're there?"

"Really?" his face beamed.

"Really," she answered.

"You know what, Dr. Bones," he asked.

"What?" she replied.

"My daddy's right, you are the best!" he exclaimed.

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. It was a complement in its truest form.

Arriving shortly there after at Booth's apartment. Brennan and Parker climbed the stairs hand in hand. Reaching the door, Brennan pulled out the 'emergency' key he had given her some time back. Opening the door, Parker burst into the living room leaving Brennan at the door.

"Can we call daddy now?" he asked impatiently.

"Sure, Parker," she smiled as she pulled her cell from her bag.

Dialing Booth's number while Parker danced with excitement was quite entertaining to her. She wondered what Parker could possibly have to say that was so urgent. Booth picked up on the second ring.

"Bones! Is something wrong with Parker?" his voice was full with panic.

"No, Parker's fine, Booth. He just missed you and wanted to talk to you. I hope this isn't a bad time," she replied.

"No, it's fine, Bones. Let me talk to Parker," he answered.

Brennan handed the phone to Parker. He looked like a pot ready to boil over. As he talked to Booth, he made laps around the couch. Brennan decided to excuse herself, figuring only a father could possible decipher exactly what Parker was saying. Making her way to his room, she rummaged through the chest of drawers finding a pair of red pajamas covered in blue and green cars. Next, she searched for underwear. Finding a pair with T-Rex on the back, she had to let out a chuckle. Then it was off to the closet for a "FBI in training" shirt and jeans. 'He is so much like his dad,' she thought making her way back to the living room. Parker was still circling the couch, but stopped when he saw her.

"Okay daddy I will," he stated, "And here's Dr. Bones."

"Yes?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks again," he said, his voice filled with gratitude knowing his son was safe and happy, "He really likes you, you know?"

"I like him too, Booth. I really do," she answered watching Parker grab a stuffed Oscar the Grouch from the couch.

"I'll call around 8:30 to tell Parker goodnight, okay?" he said.

"Okay," she answered, "talk to you then."

She and Parker made their way back to the car with all the necessary items for the night and headed off to the market.

"What are we doing here?" Parker asked as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Well, I needed some help picking out ice cream for dessert and some cereal for tomorrow morning," she stated, "Do you think you could help me out?"

"You bet I could!" he yelled.

Walking into the market, Parker clutched tightly to Brennan's hand and for some odd reason, it made her feel proud. She grabbed a basket and they proceed to the cereal aisle. Parker picked out his favorite cereal, Captain Crunch, and then they were off to the frozen section of the market. Parker couldn't seem to make up his mind. First he wanted strawberry and then it was chocolate. Brennan even surprised herself at how quickly she came up with a solution.

"Well, how about we get Neapolitan. Then you can have both," she suggested.

"That's a great idea!" beamed Parker.

Strolling up to the checkout counter, Brennan reached into her bag pulling out her wallet.

"Your son is just adorable," remarked the lady behind them in line.

"Oh," stammered Brennan, "he's not my son."

"Oh, I'm sorry," replied the stranger.

For some odd reason, this tugged at Brennan's heartstrings. She'd always said she didn't want children, but for some odd reason her confession made her a little sad. She chalked it up to Parker being such a great kid and making parenting look so easy.

After paying for the items, the two strolled out to the car ready to head for home.

"You know Dr. Bones," Parker began, "You'd make a really great mom, but you already make a great Dr. Bones."

Brennan smiled, "Thank you Parker."

Arriving back at her apartment, Brennan set about the task of making supper. Parker was thrilled to find out they were having Mac and Cheese. As Brennan busied herself in the kitchen, Parker kept himself entertained at the dining table drawing a picture for his daddy. About the time Parker unveiled the finished portrait, the timer announced that supper was ready. Parker jabbered throughout supper while Brennan tried to keep up with the changing of topics. How she wished she had an ounce of his energy. When they were both finished, Parker carried his plate into the kitchen followed by Brennan with the remaining dishes.

"Ready for dessert?" she asked.

"Yay! Dessert!" he answered enthusiastically. "Can I have a scoop of strawberry and a scoop of chocolate?"

"You betcha!" she said with a smile.

Once dessert was finished, both made their way to the living room. Brennan remembered from a conversation with Booth that Curious George enthralled Parker. Finding the program on the television, Parker curled up next to Brennan as they both enjoyed the show.

Parker let out a big yawn as Brennan caught a glimpse of the clock.

"You ready for a bath?" she asked.

Parker nodded a sleepy yes and followed Brennan down the hall. Filling the tub with warm water, she helped Parker undress and climb into the tub.

"I'll be right back to help you wash you hair," she stated as she slipped out the door to grab his underwear and pajamas.

Moments later, she was back in the bathroom washing Parker's hair and rising the soap away. Helping him out, she quickly dried him off and lent a hand in getting the sleepy child dressed.

"Is daddy gonna call to tell me good night?" he asked with a yawn.

"He said he'd call at 8:30," she replied. "Which should be any time now."

Leading him into the guest room, she turned back the covers as he climbed in. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket to check the time. Before the phone was completely out of her pocket, it began to ring.

"See there," she commented, "it's your daddy."

Parker gave a sleepy smile as she pressed the phone to his ear.

"Goodnight daddy," was all he could manage before his eyes closed.

She pulled the phone away, kissed his forehead, and quietly left the room.

Once in the living room, she fell into the couch.

"Hey Booth," she said, "How's it going?"

"You sound exhausted," he stated.

"I actually feel better than I have in a long time," she admitted.

He gave a chuckle. He knew Parker had that effect on people. He made them feel alive, needed, wanted, and loved.

"Did I hear you kiss him good night?" he asked a little jealous if the truth were told.

"Isn't that what your supposed to do?" she questioned nervously afraid she'd cross some other line.

"Yes, Bones," he whispered, "I'm…we're just so lucky to have such a wonderful person like you in our lives."

She couldn't help but smile. This day had ended up so much better than how it started.

"Hey, I've got to go, but I'll call in the morning after you two get to the Jeffersonian. I should be able to let you know more then," he stated.

"Okay," she replied, "Good night, Booth."

"Good night, Bones."

_Well...whatcha think???_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the replies! I'm glad it's being enjoyed. _

Chapter 3

Morning came all too early in her opinion. Normally she would have already been up, dressed and headed for the Jeffersonian, but not this morning. Taking care of child is a lot more tiresome than it looks. 'No wonder mothers always look tired,' she thought to herself. She tiptoed down the hallway to make sure Parker was still asleep before heading into the shower. Opening the door ever so quietly, she found him sound asleep curled into a ball under the blankets. A smile danced across her lips as she made her way to the bathroom.

Normally she would have relished in the hot water taking a long shower, but she didn't want Parker to wake up alone. Once the formalities of the shower were complete, she turned off the water, dried off and wrapped herself in the oversized terry cloth robe. Tiptoeing passed Parker's room; she could hear his heaving rhythmic breathing. Letting out a soft sigh, she went to her room to finish dressing.

Emerging moments later, she strolled into the kitchen pulling out cereal, milk, bowls, spoons, and all the other necessary items for breakfast. Once the table was set, she padded down the hallway to Parker's room. Opening the door, she moved into the room and sat down on the bed. Rubbing and patting his back, she began calling his name.

"Parker, Parker," she soothed.

"Hummmm," he sighed.

"Parker, it's Dr. Bone's," she began, "Come on, time to get up."

"I don't wanna," he whined.

"I know," she comforted, "but we've got to. Your daddy will be back today."

Had she known those were the magic words, she'd said them first.

Parker bounded out of bed and ran toward the kitchen. Sliding into his chair, he tapped lightly on the table waiting for Brennan to catch up. 'Just one ounce,' she thought, 'that's all I'm asking for.'

She poured his cereal and topped it off with the right amount of milk just as Parker dove in. She watched in amazement as the four year old shoveled the cereal into mouth. He had completely finished the cereal by the time she was on her fifth bite. Turning the bowl onto its side, he slurped down the milk and placed his bowl back on the table.

"Done!" he announced triumphantly. "Is it time to go?"

"Umm," she mustered with a full mouth, "You've got to get dressed first,"

"Okay!" he shouted rushing down the hallway to the bedroom.

She thought about following him, but then decided she would let him try dressing himself first. As she enjoyed the last few bites of her breakfast, she could her the banging and bumping coming from the bedroom. She laughed to herself as she imagined Booth doing the same as he got ready each morning.

"Ready, Dr. Bones!" exclaimed a small voice poking up the hallway.

"Parker, what's…" she stopped when the problem became very clear.

His tee shirt was on backward, pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, shoes on the wrong feet and untied, and his hair…more disheveled than ever.

"Come here, Parker, let me help," she coaxed.

After tending to each aspect of his appearance, Brennan was pleased with the finished product.

"Okay Parker let's get our things together so we can go," she stated standing up from the table.

Parker packed up his backpack while Brennan slipped on her heels and grabbed her bag. Parker waited at the door as she pulled out her keys and opened the door for him. Before long they were walking to her car, Parker swinging their arms as he held her hand.

During the ride to the Jeffersonian, Brennan quickly realized where Booth got his integration techniques…Parker. She lost count of how many ways he asked the same question and every question revolved around when his daddy would be back.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Brennan scanned the area for a glimpse of Booth's SUV, but nothing. She looked at Parker's anticipating smile that quickly faded when he realized that his daddy hadn't arrived yet. She couldn't bare the disappointment that filled his eyes and she scrambled for something to say.

"Hey," she started walking around to the passenger's side, "How would you like to race beetles with Jack?"

"That would be cool!" the joy returning to his features.

"Alright, lets go!" she shared in his enthusiasm.

As they walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian, John wished her a good morning and offered Parker a high five. Brennan couldn't resist giggling as she watched Parker jump to reach the massive hand that towered above him. They continued their trek to the platform as Parker tightened his grip on her hand. She gave a comforting squeeze as she swiped her card.

"Good morning, sweetie," Angela offered as she approached the pair.

"Good morning, Ange," Brennan replied, "Where's Hodgins?"

"Right here, Dr. Brennan," he answered peering from behind a workstation.

"Oh," Brennan stammered, "Good morning."

"And good morning to you too," he answered curiously.

"Hodgins, don't your racing beetles need to be exercised?" she asked looking down at Parker.

Parker's eyes were wide with excitement, and were quickly matched by Jack's.

"You know, they do," he answered, "Parker would you like to help me out?"

"You bet I would!" he screamed.

Brennan quickly removed Parker's backpack as he raced to meet Jack on the other side of the platform.

"Boys and their bugs," Angela sighed as she watched the pair disappear.

Turning her attention to back to Brennan, she stated the obvious, "Sweetie, you look exhausted."

"Thanks," she replied making her way to her office. Falling into her chair, she gazed at the pile of papers still setting on her desk. Rubbing her eyes, she diverted her gaze to her computer screen as she quickly clicked to check her email.

After sorting, deleting, and replying, Brennan leaned back thankful one task of the day was complete. About that time, she heard Parker skipping into her office.

"Hey there," she yawned.

"You need a nap," stated Parker matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I do," she agreed. "Did you have fun with Jack?"

"Yep!" he squealed as he carefully explained all the details. He rattled on for several minutes before confessing that he was hungry. Brennan looked at the clock realizing that it was already eleven.

"Tell you what, Parker," she began, "Why don't you grab your backpack and I'll give your daddy a call to see if he can join us for lunch, sound good?"

"Okie dokie," replied Parker as he buzzed around her desk pretending to be an airplane. Brennan reached for her phone, but was distracted by shrill sound that was coming from the far side of the lab. Everything else from that point seemed to move in slow motion.

The deafening thunder was the next thing that caught Brennan's attention and then people running in all different directions as a cloud of dust followed closely behind. Pieces of the ceiling were falling aimlessly as beams and dividing walls toppled and wavered. Brennan's eyes shot toward Parker and then darted about to select an escape route. The lab was over run with people and they couldn't escape through the windows. Her only option was to get Parker as far away from the oncoming debris as possible. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a beam beginning to waver about and she knew it could quite possibly land in her office. She managed to grab Parker and sling him across the room just before the beam crashed above her.

_Do you want to know what happens next??? The chapter is ready, just let me know_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the awesome replies!!!! Y'all ROCK!!! So, just as requested, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4

The sound of Parker's cries caused Brennan to open her reluctant eyes. Quickly accessing the situation, she discovered that she was lying on the floor of her office with Parker knelt beside her. A large beam had situated itself across her body trapping her left arm and leg. Ignoring the pain as best she could, she focused in on Parker.

"Shh," she soothed, "Parker are you okay?"

"Dr. Bones!" he exclaimed, "You're okay!"

"Of course I am, Parker," she stated trying to relieve his worry, "but are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered, "but I really wish my daddy was here."

"I do too," she whispered.

Reaching up with her right hand, she brushed the curls out of his face ensuring that he was okay. Much to her relief he was unharmed, a little dirty, but unharmed. She looked down the length of her own body making metal notes as she went and that was when she noticed the pool of blood that was forming around her left arm. At least this sight was hidden from Parker. The devastation that surrounded them was too much for a four year old to comprehend; he didn't need to know how badly she was hurt too.

"Dr. Bones," Parker stated interrupting her thoughts.

"What is it Parker?" she asked.

"What happened?" he looked at her quite confused.

This was one of those questions no adult wants to explain to a child. Her mind went into overdrive trying to come up with an answer, but how does one explain a bomb. As luck would have it, she didn't have to; her partner came through for her.

Hearing the familiar sound of her cell, she jerked her head, suddenly realizing that wasn't a good idea. Her right hand flew to her head; cradling it and trying to message away some of the pain.

"Parker, do you see my phone?" she moaned.

Darting up, Parker ran to Brennan's desk. Returning to Brennan's side, Parker smiled as he held the phone.

"Here it is," he said proudly.

Brennan was still messaging her head, trying to regain her focus.

"Parker, can you tell me the letters you see on the phone?" she ask hopeful.

"Yep," he answered, "There's a B and a O and a O and a T…hey it's my last name!"

Parker immediately flipped opened the phone.

"Daddy?!" he questioned.

"Hey, Bub!" Booth tried to hold back the tears. He knew that Parker and Bones were at the Jeffersonian when the bombing occurred, but relieve washed over him hearing the voice of his little boy.

"Where are you?" Booth questioned.

"In Dr. Bones' office," answered Parker.

"Are you okay?" the panic beginning to return.

"Yep, I'm fine, even Dr. Bones says so," he replied.

"Let me talk to Dr. Bones," Booth stated.

Parker handed the phone to Brennan and she adjusted herself as best she could; placing the phone to her ear.

"Booth," she whispered.

"Bones!" he exclaimed, "What happened? Why are you two still in the building?"

"We couldn't get out," she strained, "so I got Parker as far away from the damage as possible."

"Is he really okay?" he pleaded.

"He's fine. Dusty, but fine," she answered.

With that Brennan heard the emergency workers above her.

"Booth," she stated, "I've got to go. Looks like help is here."

"I'll be right there," he replied flipping his phone shut.

Just as his phone clicked, he realized he hadn't asked if she was okay. 'Sure she is,' he tried to convince himself.

Reaching the yellow tape, he flashed his badge and ducked under in one swift motion. He quickened his pace as he saw emergency workers in the vicinity of Bones' office.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Shhh," Brennan soothed, "Parker, it's okay. These men are here to help us. They work with your daddy."

"I want you to go with me," he cried.

"Parker," she stated, turning his chin toward her gaze, "I need you to be brave. I can't go with you, but I won't take my eyes off you. Then when you get to the top, your daddy will be there."

"She's right, Bub," Booth's voice radiated down.

"Daddy!" Parked squealed.

Booth had overheard the conservation, but wasn't able to see either one of them. Staining, he finally saw Parker standing by the rescue worker getting harnessed in to make his assent.

Once at the top, Parker burst into Booth's arms. Booth held to Parker too afraid to let go. A member to the rescue team ushered the pair to an awaiting ambulance. Booth gave Parker a once over and was thrilled to see he was fine. The paramedic agreed. 'Dusty, but fine,' Booth thought.

After several minutes, Parker was calm and smiling as if nothing had happened. Jack and Angela had come to join the pair and that was when Booth realized that Bones had still not emerged from the wreckage.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan was lying on the cool floor as EMTs tried to tend to her wounds as best as possible.

"I sorry, Dr. Brennan," one stated, "We're not sure how long this is going to take."

Brennan just nodded, fighting back the tears she asked, "How's Parker?"

"He's fine," the EMT stated, "Thanks to you."

That was all that mattered. Parker. He was safe and unharmed. She had kept her promise.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leaving Parker with Jack and Angela, Booth walked up to the rescue team discussing Brennan's situation.

"Where's Dr. Brennan?" Booth questioned.

They all looked in the direction from where they had pulled Parker to safety. Booth followed their gaze.

"Well, get her out," he demanded.

"It isn't that easy," one replied.

"What?" Booth questioned.

"She is trapped under a beam. It's going to take awhile to get her out. We just hope not too long," he answered.

All the blood drained from Booth's face. She wasn't okay.

Walking back to Parker, Booth felt torn. He was left to pick between his son and his Bones. 'God,' he begged, 'You've got to help me.'

"Daddy?" Parker questioned, "Where's Dr. Bones?"

"They haven't gotten her out yet," he said rubbing his hand through the blonde curls.

Angela and Jack immediately noticed the concerned look on Booth's face. They knew it wasn't good, but Parker's sobs redirected Booth's thoughts.

Bending down, he coaxed, "What is it Bub?"

"It's all my fault," Parker cried.

"What is?" Booth questioned.

"Dr. Bones," he answered between whimpers.

"No," Booth assured, "What happened to Dr. Bones isn't your fault."

"Yes it is!" Parker shouted, "She pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't get hurt."

Booth pulled his son to him as tears began flowing from his eyes. She had kept her promise. She kept his son safe.

You know the next chapter is waiting. Just let me know if you want to read it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Well...folks, this is the last chapter of this story. Thanks so much for all your AWESOME reviews - Y'all ROCK!!! I had no idea this story would get such a response. As always, read, enjoy, and review, please!! _

Chapter 5

"Daddy," Parker sniffled, "Is Dr. Bones gonna be okay?"

Booth looked up at Jack and Angela unsure of how to answer his son's question. Pulling away, Booth stared into Parker's eyes and answered him as truthfully as he could.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure Dr. Bones is just fine," he stated brushing away the tears on Parker's cheeks.

Parker gave a half grin, relieved that his daddy would make everything all right.

"Booth, if you want us to take Parker for awhile," Angela whispered, "we'll make sure he's fine."

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" Booth questioned.

"Hey man, we'd be happy to have the little guy around," Jack stated, "And security at my place is the best."

"Thanks," Booth replied turning his attention back to Parker.

"Bub, how would like to spend some time with Jack and Angela?" Booth asked.

Parker lowered his head breaking Booth's heart.

"Why?" he asked, "Are there more bad guys to catch?"

"Parker," Booth soothed lifting Parker's chin, "I need to help Dr. Bones."

"Okay, Daddy," Parker agreed, "I'll go with Jack and Angela."

"Thanks, Bub," Booth whispered giving Parker a hug.

"Come on Parker," Jack interrupted, "Let's go race some more bugs."

"Okay!" Parker shouted suddenly spirits lifted.

Booth watched the threesome walk away; Parker in the middle swinging after each count of three. He secretly wished it was Brennan, Parker, and him walking off hand in hand. With that thought brushed aside, he turned toward the damaged Jeffersonian. He was going to make that wish come true.

The rescue team had downright refused to send Booth down into the wreckage, but an FBI badge seems to possess miraculous powers. As Booth descended, he tried to mentally prepare himself for the worst. Booth quickly rid himself of the buckles and straps of the harness and made his way across the remnants of her office.

An EMT was knelt beside her holding her hand. He looked up sensing Booth's presence.

"You Booth?" the EMT inquired.

Booth nodded looking down at her still form.

"Is she unconscious?" Booth asked.

"Just sleeping," replied the EMT, "We had to give her something for the pain. It was just becoming too unbearable; for her and us."

Booth tilted his head somewhat confused by the statement.

"She was so silent," the EMT explained, "The tears rolled down her cheeks, but she never complained. I'd like to think I'm pretty tough, but I'm not so sure I could take what all she's been through."

Booth could only nod as he fought back the tears.

"Since you're here," the EMT began, "I'll go see what more I can do. She's been talking quite a bit so she may wake up soon."

"What all has she said?" Booth questioned.

"She's called for you. Something about her promise and Parker," he shrugged.

Booth extended his hand and thanked him as he turned to leave.

Booth sat down beside her, too afraid to touch her; too afraid he'd hurt her. He stared at her for the longest time before mustering enough courage to cradle her hand in his. She batted her eyes and finally focused on the exhausted FBI agent.

"Booth," she struggled to speak.

"Sh, Sh," he soothed brushing her hair away from her face, "Don't talk. Save your energy."

"But Parker," she choked out.

"Parker's fine, Bones," he assured, "My main concern right now is you."

Brennan nodded her head no.

"You should be with Parker," her voice shaky and scratchy.

"Listen Bones," he said, "You saved Parker's life. He didn't even have a scratch on him. He's with Jack and Angela and he's fine. What I'm worried about is you."

"I'm fine Booth, really. You should get home to Parker," she stated.

"I'm not going anywhere. And when you're out of here, we'll go home to Parker," he stated matter-of-factly.

Hearing a commotion up above them, Booth gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'll be right back," he stated, gently releasing her hand.

Booth moved toward the opening as the rescue team made their descent.

"You Booth?" the captain gestured as Booth moved closer.

Booth gave a nod.

"FBI, right?"

Booth again gave a nod.

"Good," he replied, "We're going to need your help."

"Just ask," Booth stated.

"We've got clearance to move the beam, but we can't get any of high powered equipment over to this section," he explained. "What we do have is the equipment to lift the beam about six inches off of Dr. Brennan. You're job will be to get her safely moved before the beam is set back down."

"Shouldn't an EMT do that?" Booth questioned.

"Should, yes," he replied, "Just not enough room down here. We can replace you if you want. Just figured you didn't want to leave her."

Booth didn't have to think; there was no way he was leaving her.

"How much time do we have?" Booth questioned.

"About ten minutes before we're ready," he answered.

"Give me your radio," Booth stated.

Tossing Booth the radio, he made contact with the EMT that would be waiting for Bones. Booth went over every detail and received precise instructions on how to move her. Once satisfied with the directions, Booth returned to her side.

Her eyes were closed again as he began tracing his index finger along her jaw line.

"Bones," he whispered.

"Hummm," she groaned.

"We're getting you out of here," Booth soothed, "but I need you to do me a favor, okay."

"Okay," she mumbled.

"The beam is going to be lifted off of you," he began, "and I know you're going to want to move, but I need you stay still. I will move you."

"Booth, I'm perfectly…" she winced.

"I know, Temperance," he whispered, "but just give into me. You can kick my ass later, okay?"

She nodded knowing too well she didn't have the energy to move anyway, but didn't want to give into the penetrating weakness that was consuming her body.

Everyone was in place ready to move the beam that was crushing her body. Booth readied himself. Everything went silent.

She felt the pressure subside as the beam was lifted off her body, but it was the feeling of Booth's strong arms and rough hands engulfing her body that she relished. In one swift move, Booth lifted her from the concrete and placed her on the orange plastic stretcher that would lift her to safety. Clasping the harness around her body, Booth gave a tug, signaling to the EMT above to begin the assent. Brennan reached out her fingers to graze his hand. He wrapped his fingers around hers as his eyes fell on her lips.

"Thank you," she mouthed, tears trickling out from her eyes.

His hand moved to her face as he caressed her cheek.

"I'm right behind you," his voice trembled, "Just hold on."

As her body disappeared above him, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder. 'That could have been Parker,' he thought as tears threatened his eyes.

Booth felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the captain standing behind him.

"She's a good mother," he stated, "Sacrificing her safety for his. Don't see that much anymore."

Booth choked, "She's not his mother."

"Then she's one hell of a woman," he stated.

'You have no idea,' Booth thought, 'You have no idea.'

Booth arrived at the hospital shortly behind the ambulance. Sprinting through the doors of the ER, Booth pushed his way to the nurses' station.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan," he stated with his badge.

"She's being prepped for surgery," the nurse announced. "You can wait in the third floor waiting room. I'll let the doctor know you are here."

Too impatient for the elevator, Booth bolted up the stairs to the waiting room. Slouching down in maroon colored chair, he finally allowed the tears to come. 'Please God,' he pleaded, 'I can't lose her.'

He finally pulled himself together long enough to call Angela. She of course was on pins and needles and grateful that Booth had called. Booth could hear Parker and Jack in the background laughing and playing as he said goodbye to Angela. The tears came again knowing that the laughter he had heard was because of her.

Two hours past and Booth was pacing the waiting room as the doctor appeared.

"Agent Booth?" questioned the doctor.

"Yes," Booth answered, "How is she?"

"She going to be just fine," he announced with a smile.

Booth's stern face softened into a giant smile.

"We've set her arm and leg and although her blood loss was significant it wasn't enough to warrant a transfusion," he explained, "She has a mild concussion, extensive bruising on her left side, and she's severely dehydrated. But overall she's one lucky woman."

Booth shook his head no as the doctor returned a strange look.

"I'm the lucky one," Booth stated.

Giving an understanding smile, the doctor instructed Booth to follow him.

Passing through double doors and long corridors, Booth finally found himself standing outside her hospital room door. The doctor gave him a reassuring pat before heading toward the nurses' station. Taking in a deep breath, he pushed the handle and stepped in.

The thin white sheet covering her body rose and fell with every breath. Booth watched this pattern intently too afraid any movement would disrupt the steady rhythm.

"Hey," came a small voice.

"Hey yourself," he said approaching her bedside, "How do you feel?"

"Okay," she whispered.

His hand instinctively began brushing through her hair and he sat next to her right side.

"Booth," she choked back the tears, "Thank you."

"Bones," he began, forcing back tears of his own, "You would have survived with or with out me, but Parker. Parker wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Are you sure he's okay?" she asked as a tear slipped from her eye.

"He's perfect," Booth replied wiping away her tear, "I'm going to step out and give Angela a call and check on Parker. Can I get you anything?"

"Some water would be nice," she stated.

"Okay," he soothed, "I'll be right back."

Once out the door, Booth fell against the wall allowing the tears to cascade down his face. "Thank you," he whispered, "Thank you."

After accomplishing the desired tasks, Booth returned to her room with water and ice in hand. Holding the cup for her, he bent the straw to limit her movement. His close attention to detail didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Booth," her voice so small, "It's getting late. You should go home."

He nodded his head no, "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Listen Booth," she began as she placed her hand over his, "You don't have to stay here as a way of repaying me."

"Temperance," he stated squeezing her hand, "I could spend the next hundred lifetimes trying to repay you for saving Parker's life and I'd still come up short. I'm not here to repay you. I'm here because I care more for you than I can explain."

"Now," he strained reaching across her for the remote, "How about you sit back, relax and I'll find us a good movie."

Moving back across her body, Brennan grazed her hand across his chest. He looked down at her smiling face with the sudden urge to kiss her. If there was one lesson he had learned today, it was to never wait for second chances. Bending down, he placed a feather light kiss upon her lips as her hand cradled his face.

_Now, I know I don't have another chapter to tempt you with, but come on tell me what you think. :)_


End file.
